


Adventures Alone

by Morieris



Category: Ever After High
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7403122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morieris/pseuds/Morieris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Little Mermaid finds a little treasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures Alone

Meeshell liked the storms.

Every member of her immediate family could speedily travel through the world’s waters, and had found secluded sections of the great blue to call their private spots. 

Her mother, the present Little Mermaid, use her ability to change from mermaid to human to chart the seas, helping lost animals regroup with their migration hordes, helping sailors with nautical directions, and even engaging in a pirate skirmish or two. Her home was absolutely anywhere.

Meeshell’s father usually remained in their lagoon, which their large, white castle overlooked, tending to the variety of beings both human and aquatic under his care.

Her sisters were always busy. From traveling to Atlantis for sporting events and scholarly debates to teasing the tourists on sandy beaches, the girls of the Mermaid family were always on the go. Sometimes she would tag along, and it normally ended in her being completely spent from being around so many beings

So on those days where Meeshell was exhausted of everyone  - she loved her family, but it happened quite a lot - she sped through the waters, up to the frigid north. The skies were always a heavy grey, thunder rumbled, and it always took a moment for her to adjust her swimming to the choppy current.

She relaxed and began to float on her back, the only brightness in a literally sea of uninviting dark greyness. 

_I hope it’s too foreboding for sailors to come calling today._ She didn’t often see people, maybe a fleet of fishing boats from afar - plenty of time for her to swim away.

The mermaid spent another few minutes bobbing along, lost in the speckled patterns of the clouds, enjoying the cool breeze across her face. Meeshell appreciate warm, sunny turquoise waters, lively coral reefs, and uninhabited land masses around the equator - but there was something about an icy, salty, wild sea that spoke to her.

It was a good place to be alone.

She flipped onto her stomach and began to swim toward a slim shoreline at the base of a cliff. Landing on the hard rocks and reaching for her waterproof bag, Meeshell took out a sketchbook and a piece of charcoal, and looked around.

It was more of a very large fjord than anything, the kind of place where fishing villages were abundant,and the same families lived there for two hundred years, never going beyond the horizon on land.

 Where legends of lightly adorned women and their furry dragons raced across the barren scrubland to be hailed as legends to the simple, short lived populace, a place mythology would emerge from the rocks and come to life.

“Or - something like that.” She mumbled, before beginning to sketch the waves.

The wind began to pick up, teasing her magenta hair, flapping her pages around. Irritation began to set in before an idea struck. Checking the direction the wind blew from, Meeshell put away her art, grabbed her bag, and flung herself into the sea, swimming with the oncoming storm, relishing the splashes that hit her face, going further into the long, craggy basin. 

There were more ‘shorelines’ - glorified gatherings of sediment, really - that provided entry into slim caves. By instinct more than sight, Meeshell stopped at one of them and hauled herself into a hole, only twice as long as she was, both ways. It would have been cozier with a fire, but she sat snugly enough, watching as the water got darker and wilder, sighing contently.

_Wunk. Wunk._

That didn’t sound right.

_Wunk. Sploooosh._

It was a very hollow noise. Meeshell peeked her head out, shielding her eyes from the oncoming rain. A boat rocked haphazardly in the waves, being tossed about, oars flailing wildly. Meeshell was surprised she hadn’t seen the boat earlier - even more so that someone would be out here to begin with. T _hey’re smarter than that here. Who wasn’t paying attention?_

Without hesitation, the mermaid tucked her bag away and pushed out into the storm, scrabbling across the pebbles before dropping into the waters. She swam hard toward the boat, avoiding the oars narrowly, as she gathered speed to jump and look inside the boat.

A lone bottle, a scroll tightly wound within. “A message no one wanted.” Meeshell murmured in her descent, before grabbing the side of the boat and hoisting herself within. 

The wind and rain were almost blinding at this point, and she had to reach fruitlessly for moments before finding the slippery glass. Quickly - she flopped gracelessly over the edge of the boat, back to her beloved water. With a few powerful tail strokes, she went further into the darker water, turning to look at the raindrops dotting the surface. 

Meeshell listened to the muffled splatters before surfacing again and heading back to her small cave, eager to investigate her ownerless treasure.

**Author's Note:**

> This was more a practice in writing stormy places, but why not involve Meeshell! Perhaps I'll continue it.


End file.
